It is will known that a large number of flats of pneumatic tires are caused by pointed metallic objects. Most of the pointed metallic objects that puncture pneumatic tires are objects that are attracted to magnets.
It has further been noted that in vehicles having a tire that is located behind but generally in the same path as another tire, the number of flats is generally greater on the back tire. The exact reason for this is not known. It has, however, been proposed that upon the passing of the vehicle an air suction is created which causes pointed metallic obstructions to be shifted from a relatively harmless prone position to an upended position that will increase the likelihood that the rear most tire will be punctured.
It has also been proposed that when the forward tire of a vehicle passes over a harmlessly positioned pointed obstruction, the obstruction is thrown back toward the following tire or is shifted into position such that it will puncture the following tire.
As the distance between two aligned tires decreases, it appears that there is a greater frequency of the puncturing of the rear tire. For example, the predominate puncturing of the rear most tire is often noted for stock trailers in which front and rear tires are separated by only a few inches, for tandem axle trucks and for motorcycles, particularly those heavier motorcycles having wider tread tires.
The phenomena of predominant rear tire puncturing is particularly disturbing for motorcycles and motor scooters since the rear tire generally bears most of the weight of the vehicle and since removal of the rear tire is much more time consuming than the front, due to the fact that the rear tire is generally connected to the wheel that is connected to the drive mechanism of the vehicle.
Many years ago some attempts were made to provide devices which would protect tires from being punctured by pointed obstructions. Some typical examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 931,885; 1,178,680; 1,719,051; and 1,726,158. A number of those devices involve the use of a magnet which is suspended near the road surface. The 931,885 and 1,178,680 patents reveal a recognition of the fact that irregularities in the road surface can subject the tire protector to deflecting impacts. The mechanisms disclosed in those patents responding to road irregularities are however quite complicated and require the employment of a number of mechanical components.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device capable of reducing the frequency of the puncturing of the tires of a vehicle which have another tire which precedes it in generally the same path.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which is capable of removing magnetically attracted articles from the path of a tire.
Still another object is to provide a tire protecting device which is capable of flexing when it comes into contact with irregularities in the road surface.
Other aspects, objects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following disclosure taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.